Aristodemus Deschain
Biography Aristodemus came to on a small mound named Jericho Hill outside the capital city of Gilead. His weapon, armor, horn, and standard were lying beside him. He did not have any memory of life before he woke up and felt strangely out of place. The only thing he remembered how to do was swing a sword and fight. Capitalizing on these skills, he worked his way up from the ranks of a wandering swordsman to an independent knight. His travels took him across the various kingdoms and regions across the globe. More importantly however, he was able to improve his skills as a warrior and learn a variety of combat styles. His stay in the Elven kingdoms opened his eyes to a new method of fighting: magic. The elves were especially deadly in using spells in combat and he quickly learned to adapt, having no powers himself. No one was able to tell him what kind of creature he was, but the elven mages did remark that he was remarkably resistant to spells, even threateningly so. It was also during these travels that he discovered some innate powers, whether magical, divine, or supernatural, he could not say, but of a useful nature. The ability to create light, heal the dying, speak without sound, and sense the presence of evil were things he mastered as a second nature. He trained his mind and will to be incorruptible, focused, and tenacious. It was not before he set off on a knight errant's journey, to protect the innocent and weak against the evil that still wandered the land. The Church of Aristides bestowed upon him a clockwork steed, made to never falter nor fail in any condition. In the century that followed, he fought many opponents, some merely tempted into evil, others bound to it. He was not always victorious, but from his exploits sprang local legends and the moniker 'Ares the Crystal Lancer', a knight who rode on a steed of steel and fire and fought foes with a crystal lance and shield. But still, even though it has been over 350 years, he has not be able to find any information on his identity or his origins. His kind, he was told, were rarely seen on this plane, mainly dwelling in the celestial area the gods ruled from. He has had one recurring dream, that of a great tragedy somewhere in his past, in the foggy ruins of memory before his awakening. He knows not the circumstances that surround it, but feels as if had been part of another life he led. Nevertheless, it is his desire to atone for whatever crimes he may have been guilty of in the past, and if possible, finally come to peace with himself. Personality Aristodemus values loyalty, bravery, and self-dependence as virtues of righteous creatures. He struggled to get where he is now with nothing but his own courage and determination. Thus, he holds great faith in his abilities, but also realizes that others may not be so prepared. This understanding shows in his kindness and willingness to aid others, lest they have to endure what he did. He is not afraid of death and is a very pragmatic sort of character. As such, he sees no reason to cause meaningless death and will retreat if nothing more is to be gained. His strongest qualities are perhaps his pride and determination. His level of tenacity meant that very little would shake his will or deter him from his goal. This is perhaps also a point of weakness, for he sometimes may be slow to let go of the old ways and embrace new strategies. He knows that this world is full of suffering, anguish, and despair and that people are petty, faithless, and cowardly. However, he still fights to do good because it is the right thing to do. He is very much honorable with his word and will not back down if challenged. As a Hospitaller, his duty is to the defense of others and the destruction of those who harm innocents. He has seen the damage the need for power does to the people and those around them, and has sworn to keep the world safe through strength of arms and vigor of spirit. Details *Rides a clockwork steed named Ilamdrei. *Although he has lived through all of the Crusades, he has only participated in the most recent one when the Church of Aristides sent a delegation of Hospitallers to care for the injured in battle. His only experience in combat was during the Siege of the Trombolzan in the dying years of the war. *Due to his canine nature, he is considered good luck within the Elven churches. He holds the rank of a Knight Hospitaller in the Church of Aristides. Category:Elves and Elven Culture Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Warblades